They Dont Look Like Me!
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: Bumblebee doesn't think actual earth bee's look anything like him...Mikaela begs to differ! Short, sweet and random bunny! R-n-R.


**[Authors note**: School boredom from last year that I have re-done! Look how I spend my math periods...No wonder I stink at that subject! And, obviously, this is set before ROTF, so Mikaela is still the main girl. (HA! Take that CARLY! You and your big butt and all white clothing!) sorry...I actually liked Carly as a character but srsly...Bay? Less white clothing, more dirt and make it realistic! Girls don't want to see their gender just standing around looking pretty! We wanna see us fight and be dirty and mingle with the mechs...nuf said...

**Disclaimer: **pft...like I own Megan Fox or The transformers...ya..sure...pft NOT! I don't own em! Or bumblebees as in the actual bug...Jesus does X'3

Ever-After-OUT!]

Summers in California were nice, full of wonderful weather, bad for you junk food galore, fairs to visit, vacations to even hotter climates and of course there was no school! And it is full of teenagers running around half clad at water parks and swimming at lakes, going on dates and all that wonderful jazz.

For Mikaela, who was stuck being 'baby/human sat' by her boyfriends robotic alien car. While he got to go gallivanting on his way to take out some decepticons with Optimus...well...it was less enjoyable.

She sighed loudly and propped her elbow up on the arm rest and planted her chin within her palm. She was bored...and wishing that maybe next time she would be allowed on one of the missions that new program N.E.S.T had set up. She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair.

The drive in line on this exceptionally long, hot day for Starbucks was at a standstill. The man at the current order stand was being difficult and demanding the right kind of milk wit his drink, confusing the poor girl in the window to pieces.

To make things worse, Mikaela was slowly suffocating inside the yellow and black mechs cab. Leather interior burning her exposed legs and arms and the tinted windows allowing none of the surprised heat to escape. Bumblebee, in his own attempt, wasn't turning on his air-conditioning for a few reasons.

"Bee...please just crack the windows a tiinnnyy bit! Im going to cook to a nice crisp!"

She had learned that Bumblebee using his air-conditioning was actually worse that cooking to death. It was as if he went to Antarctica, stole the winds off those icy planes and blasted them inside his cab till icicles were hanging off the seats and his nice little disco-ball mirror ornament.

He complied with rolling the windows down about half way and played some song on the radio about cold air and energy saving.

"Ya Bee, your air-conditioned is way colder than im in the mood for! Im fine without!"

And the radio silenced itself as she slung her arm out the side of the driver window and panted lightly. Okay...maybe it was worth a blast of freezing cold air today, she sighed and glanced at the line in front of her and then her body tensed and she went stock still.

She could feel something...crawling...on her arm...

Her girlish squeal, scramble into the passenger side seat and wails of "Get it out of here!" sent Bumblebee on high alert. Scanning the inside of his cabs franticly and throwing all his doors open so the girl could escape the unseen threat.

He was glad the wall was far enough away he didn't smack the doors into them. The people in-front and behind of him probably wondered why the heck Mikaela had leapt out and was brushing off her clothing and looked so terrified.

His scans only dug up one contaminant however. An earth insect commonly referred to as the bumblebee. He scanned it over and sighed a large, mechanical sigh as it lazily buzzed its happy way though one side of his cab and out the wide open other. Probably not even notice it had been inside a car or had landed on Mikaela.

Said female only climbed back in once she realized it was safe and the insect of doom was far faaaar away.

The mech himself would have been suppressing laughter if his vocalizer was working correctly, humans seemed to overreact to the most hilarious things. However, The young woman looked very fluffed as she clambered back inside the living vehicle and sat down, forcing the widows to roll back up with the actual button and slumping down in the seat with her arms crossed over her apple chest.

"Damn...things..." she mumbled.

Scanning the radio channels he found one of an old man laughing heartily before he searched around to make a sentence out of the broadcasts and songs.

"There rather...Inooceeennnttt~... don't cha think it girl?"

She shook her head, sat up slightly and huffed as Bee finally pulled forward and she was able to order what she wanted. Grumbling when she was done about how when she was little she was chased down by a wasp's nests angry inhabitance and since then she has deeply disliked the insect and its cousins.

Then softly she added how the big, fat ones with a giant yellow stripe and all black bodies were adorable, and that she could handle those ones better than the usual honey bee or wasp.

All the while Bumblebee himself had been searching the insect and learning what he could about them, rather surprised he was 'on earth' named after these tiny insects. They honestly looked nothing like him! The only resemblance had to be in the coloring!

"Those...BUGS!...Look...nothing like...me?"

Mikaela shrugged as she rolled back up the window after ordering and glancing about, rubbing her upper arms as if she had felt something crawling upon her body yet again.

"They don't really have to look like you to have lots of similarities...well, some similarities."

The bug/mech chirped in question and would have cocked his helm to the side if he was in robot mode. Mikaela knew this meant explain.

"weeell...-She reached back out the once again unrolled window and took her iced drink and rolled the window back up, tuning to face the dash board seeing as she didn't really have to worry about driving.- for one thing, the colors are an obvious similarity...two, you both can sting and it hurts like *censored* three, your both fast and speedy and small in a good way. And, if I could ever get over my engraved fear of them, you're both kind! Yet willing to defend your home, families and friends without a second thought!"

Bee himself was silently preening over the compliments he was receiving before he went back to listening.

"But...Whaaat about my...name?"

"Well...-she mused- I suppose you were named after the Bee...because it has been around longer than you have I think..."

His insides vibrated with slight annoyance at that...being named after an earthen insect wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. Yeah...he was gonna tell all his older buddies about that one...

'_Oh im named after an earth insect! It's a bug on a dirt ball planet!' _

Mikaela giggled at his reaction, patting the arm rest and nursing at her drink.

"We can say the bumblebee was named after you though, -she winked at the dash board- besides, I like you more than those insects any-day!"


End file.
